


The Army Doctor And The Exploding Fireworks

by Reedus_Lover_69



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chicago (City), Crying John, F/M, Fireworks, Fourth of July, I know John doesn't have PTSD in the show, John Chokes Reader, Kissing, Lake Michigan, PTSD John, Reader Comforts John, Sexual Content, This Takes Place Before John Meets Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedus_Lover_69/pseuds/Reedus_Lover_69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and his fiancée reside in Chicago for awhile to get John's mind off the war. The bad thing is that they were in Chicago during the Fourth of July. Fireworks proved to make John think of the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Army Doctor And The Exploding Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut...
> 
> I had this idea from watching Sherlock and hearing Fireworks outside of my house. I do know that John does not have PTSD. 
> 
> The fireworks that sounded like explosions are these fireworks that are called M-80s. They do actually sound like explosions and I jump nearly everytime I hear one. If you don't know what they are you can search the name and maybe look at a couple of videos on YouTube (I found a couple.)
> 
> Also, I know that many people returning from the war hardly have PTSD as I have described it. Occasions like the one I wrote about are rare.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

The days spent in war were something John would never unsee. Many of his friends killed and many others were wounded, including himself, was terrorizing. Being an army doctor, he saw the worst injuries, nastier than anyone should see or imagine.

Of course, his days in the war were over but it was still so fresh in his mind. A retired army doctor he was, and for once (in a long time it felt) John could finally relax and live his life without worrying about being killed or tending to the horrific wounds of comrades. 

He was currently living with his fiancée. They have been together since before John was sent off to Afghanistan. Surely by now they would have been married had John stayed. Y/n, John's fiancée, insisted on moving to the United States for a year or so just so John could experience other things and get the war out of his mind. And John, being the kind agreeable man he was, wanted to go to America too. They decided to go to Chicago. So far their stay there was nice and they both enjoyed it. He really couldn't complain. Well except for the taxes…

Today was Independence Day or, as he heard many people say, the Fourth of July. John wasn’t looking forward to it to be honest, neither was Y/n. Fireworks didn't interest John and he didn't really like the loud noises they made.

Earlier that day, John and Y/n went to a bar and drank and had fun. After that, they went to the lakefront. “This is Lake Michigan, right?,” y/n asked and looked out into the water then at John. “Yeah, it's beautiful,” John squeezed Y/n’s hand and they both walked off and smiled. It was wonderful.

Now that it was night, many people would begin celebrating at this time. As one loud firework went off, John jerked awake and began looking around quickly. Many fireworks began going off at once and John jumped when they sounded too near. All of the thoughts of bombs going off during his time in Afghanistan rushing into his head. He sat up and breathed heavily trying not to cry or think of it anymore. There was a sudden firework that went off and John ducked. That was it for him. He placed his hands over his ears and snapped his eyes shut. Not a couple seconds later, he began crying.There was a loud firework that sounded like an explosion and he gave a shout and started rocking back and forth and also began to cry loudly. 

Y/n woke at this and gently placed a hand on John's shoulder. In a swift movement, John was on top of her and he pinned her down. He had one hand holding her right wrist and the other sound her neck. She could see he was gone and it made her scared. He was too deep in his thoughts about the war that he thought she was an enemy attacking him. “John, it's me. John, please. Get off!,” she pushed him with her free hand but he didn't budge. The only thing he did was tighten his grip on her. Y/n was gasping for air and she kept squirming underneath him. Her eyes began to roll back and with all the breath she had she yelled, “John!” 

The look on John's face changed as he focused and saw that it was Y/n. He removed his hands from her and she rolled to her side, coughing and trying to catch her breath. “Y/n, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you. I swear… I'm sorry,” he broke off and starting crying again. Y/n didn't realize it but she was shaking a lot and there were tears coming from her eyes. After a while, she caught her breath and she sat up slowly. She knew it wasn't his fault that he had choked her. Sympathy was what she felt for her soon to be husband. As slowly as she could, she sat next to John and hugged him tightly. “It's not your fault, John. Just breathe and calm down,” she kept holding him and he did the same. Whenever a loud firework went off, he would jerk up. 

A thought suddenly came into her mind. A thought that would hopefully make John forget about his time at war for at least awhile. “John, look at me.” He did and Y/n smiled at him and cupped his cheek, “I love you, you know that right? No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you.” John smiled slightly and wiped his face, “I know. What other reason do you think I'm marrying you?,"he chuckled and his smile broadened, "I love you too.” He leaned forward and kissed Y/n passionately. Y/n pushed him back gently and continue kissing him. She placed her leg over him, straddling him. So far this 'thought’ was going as planned. And slowly she began moving back and forth on top of him. Little by little, John began to forget about the noise of the fireworks and focused his attention on Y/n. She whispered things to him that made him smile and, fortunately, made him get turned on. Even though the fireworks were louder than before, he didn't jump, jerk, or duck. That was a good thing. Y/n started undressing John and she took notice of how hard he had become. Soon, when all of his clothing was removed, she slowly took off her clothes piece by piece. He was enjoying this greatly. She just wanted to make him happy already so she skipped all of the usual foreplay stuff and just sat on top of him awhile, rubbing against him. A few seconds later, she placed him in her and she began rocking slow at first then she quickened her pace. 

The only sounds John could hear were the moans coming from Y/n’s mouth and the heavy breathing from the both of them. He wasn't thinking about other fireworks that made loud noises. He was thinking about his ‘firework’ that would soon explode and spread white 'sparks’ into her. 

Once they were finished, which was a long time, John quickly fell asleep. Happy thoughts were the only things he thought and dreamt of. And happy she made him indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this could've been better but I'm not that great of a writer. Plus, there are hardly any fanfics of John. 
> 
> Have a fantastic Fourth of July! 
> 
> (Or I hope you had a great one!)


End file.
